


Но когда вы мне нужны

by unrea_liss_tic



Series: Любить значит расти и прочие уроки жизни [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Murder Mystery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lack of Communication, Multi, OT4, Ангст с хорошей концовкой, Бетти много чувствует, Джагхед Джоунс старается изо всех сил, Кевин отличный друг, Любовные письма, Поцелуи, Проблемы в отношениях, Прозвища, Ссоры, ангст, полиамория, флафф, флафф и ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrea_liss_tic/pseuds/unrea_liss_tic
Summary: Бетти, Арчи, Вероника и Джагхед впервые по-настоящему ссорятся. Бетти очень больно, но все учатся на своих ошибках.





	Но когда вы мне нужны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But When I Reach For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590030) by [artform_virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artform_virtue/pseuds/artform_virtue). 



> Опубликовано на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6822657.

      Будильник Вероники вытаскивает Бетти из крепкого сна ярким и ранним утром воскресенья. Как только она просыпается, ей сразу же становится слишком жарко и слишком холодно, причем одновременно. Ее голое тело зажато между Вероникой и Джагхедом, который стащил большую часть ее одеяла.  
  
      Будильник начинает верещать громче, и Вероника подбирает телефон с пола, чтобы выключить его.  
  
      — Агрх, — комически кряхтит Арчи.  
  
      Джагхед переворачивает на другую сторону, чтобы лечь на грудь того и пробурчать:  
      — Давай потише, милый.  
  
      Теперь Джагхед полностью стянул с нее одеяло, поэтому Бетти переползает через свою девушку, чтобы выбраться из кровати. Она так устала, что почти не может разлепить глаза.  
  
      Они занимались сексом почти до рассвета, и это, конечно, было просто восхитителен, но Бетти поняла, что спала она всего часа четыре в целом.  
  
      — Ты чего, Би? — спрашивает Вероника, не открывая глаз.  
  
      — Я тебе вчера сказала, когда ты будильник ставила, — отвечает Бетти, копаясь в вещах на полу, чтобы найти свою помятую рубашку и свитшот. — Мне надо в церковь с семьей.  
  
      — Не-е-е-ет, Бетти, — стонет Арчи и поднимается, спихивая с себя Джагхеда.  
  
      Бетти так устала, что каждый нерв в ее теле безумно напряжен. Она хочет заплакать, закричать, сорваться на Арчи, на них всех за то, что они все легли ужасно поздно. Но Арчи выглядит безумно красиво с его растрепанными после сна волосами и надутыми губами. Они переступает через обувь и боксеры, валяющиеся на полу, чтобы поцеловать своих парней в лбы. Потом она перегибается через них, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке Вероники, а затем направляется к двери.  
  
      — Мы любим тебя, Бетти, — вслед ей говорит Джагхед.  
  
      — Я вас тоже всех люблю, — отвечает Бетти, не поворачиваясь, и тихонько захлопывает за собой дверь.  
  
      Вернувшись домой, она пробирается в спальню и переодевается в чистые вещи. Она прилагает все усилия, чтобы замазать круги под глазами макияжем, но тут ее мать спрашивает Бетти и ее сестру, готовы ли они. Обычно Бетти переживала, не заметила ли мама то, что она убегает из дома и возвращается в странное время, но Алиса была так загружена работой, но вряд ли даже различала Полли и Бетти.  
  
      — Повеселилась вчера ночью? — поддразнивает ее Полли, когда они спускаются по лестнице.  
  
      Бетти секунду молчит.  
      — Ну, я точно легла поздно, по крайней мере.  
  
      — Все в порядке?  
  
      — Девочки! Ваш отец ждет вас снаружи!  
  
      — Все нормально, — врет Бетти.  
  
      Всю поездку до церкви Бетти повторяет про себя список дел:  _подготовка к тестированию, эссе по английскому, задачи по математике, домашка по французскому._  
  
      Между футбольным матчем в пятницу и свиданием в субботу, Бетти почти и забывает о выходных (как и о всей неделе и о всем месяце).  
  
      Когда она усаживает на жесткую деревянную скамью, то у нее в кармане начинает зудеть телефон. Она так и сидит всю службу с вибрирующим телефоном. Ее мать кидает на нее злобные взгляды каждый раз, когда он начинает жужжать, но Бетти вообще все равно: она заботится только о том, как бы не заснуть.  
  
      Когда служба заканчивается, Бетти проверяет телефоны, и видит почти сотню СМСок — это Арчи и Джагхед играли в Gamepigeon в общей беседе. Бетти сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать. Полли снова интересуется, все ли в порядке, но Бетти лишь отмахивается, и выходит грубее, чем она хотела.  
  
      Не успело пройти и минуты, как они вернулись из церкви, а Бетти уже была в кровати. Она выключила телефон и мгновенно заснула.  
  
      Когда она просыпается в обед, то видит еще больше сообщений: парни опять играли в Gamepigeon, топлесс фотки от Арчи, вопрос Вероники о том, что они хотят делать на свидании на следующей неделе, а ведь эта только-только закончилась.  
  
       **Арчипленок: у Реджи будет вечеринка в субботу, может хотите пойти  
  
      Джагги: давайте просто накуримся и потрахаемся  
  
      Ви: Джаг ты ВСЕГДА хочешь накуриться и потрахаться  
  
      Джагги: хочешь сказать что это не самая великолепная идея для свиданий?**  
  
      Бетти откладывает телефон, не отвечая им, и делает домашку до самого ужина.  
  
      На следующий день в школе Арчи пугает ее до усрачки, когда она забирает учебники из шкафчика.  
  
      — БУУ! — кричит он, ущипнув ее за бока.  
  
      — Арчи! — вскрикивает Бетти, хлопая дверцей шкафчика. — Какого хрена!  
  
      Арчи смеется и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее, но Бетти останавливает его.  
  
      — У-у-у-у-у, — гудят товарищи Арчи, которых Бетти сначала и не заметила.  
  
      — Бетти? — взволнованно спрашивает Арчи, строя щенячьи глазки. — Что-то не так?  
  
      — Все нормально, — отрезает Бетти, бросая взгляд на смеющегося Реджи. — Мне пора на урок.  
  
      И она уносится на математику, даже не взглянув на Арчи. На время обеда она находит пустой класс, чтобы позаниматься, и игнорирует сообщения ребят. Почему-то Бетти совершенно все равно на то, что они беспокоятся.  
  
      Когда она добирается домой, ее буквально мутит от тревожности. Ее мать взяла выходной на работе, чтобы капать Бетти и Полли на мозги насчет университетов, и стресс буквально пожирает Бетти.  
  
      После ужина ей звонит Вероника.  
  
      — Что случилось? — берет трубку Бетти.  
  
      — Воу, детка, успокойся, я просто захотела поболтать со своей девушкой. Как день прошел?  
  
      Несмотря на отговорку Вероники о том, что она «просто захотела поболтать», разговор больше похож на допрос, и Бетти начинает злиться еще больше. Она вешает трубку так быстро, как только может, но ей все еще плохо от того, что она поступила так грубо, поэтому она заваливается спать раньше обычного.  
  
      Этой ночью ей снятся ее парни и девушка. Они в Диснейленде, катаются на ее любимом аттракционе, «Горе брызг». Вот только она сидит рядом с Джагхедом, и он делает вид, будто ее не существует. Он отказывается держать ее за руку и разговаривает только с Вероникой и Арчи.  
  
      Как только они сходят с горки, то оказываются в парке Ривердейла. Бетти хочет пойти в «Pop's», но остальные трое прямо перед входом решают, что не будут заходить.  
  
      — Мы тебя тут подождем, Бетти, — говорит Арчи, но та отчего-то знает, что не может доверять им. Она соглашается, хотя ей так больно, будто ей вогнали нож между лопаток.  
  
      После этого Вероника настаивает на возвращении в Диснейленд, чтобы не опоздать на встречу с кем-то. У этого человека нет имени, но Бетти его знает и боится. Когда они возвращаются в парк аттракционов, рядом с домом ужасов их ждет доктор, который заявляет, что у Джагхеда обнаружили рак, и ему осталось жить лишь пару недель.  
  
      Вероника и Арчи начинают плакать, и Вероника кричит, что это все Бетти виновата. Почему-то та знает, что так оно и есть. Она не выдерживает и начинает извиняться, но никто ее даже не слышит.  
  
      Она просыпается со слезами на глазах. Сердце неудержимо болит.  
  
      Бетти хватает телефон с тумбочки и набирает номер Арчи, думая, что он сможет ее поддержать. Она слушает гудки, но сбрасывает звонок, когда слышит автоответчик.  
  
      Вообще-то Бетти знает, что сейчас глубокая ночь, и она просто устала и ничего не соображает. Но она лежит, плачет, повторяет себе, что это просто сон, и все с Джагхедом нормально, и она ни в чем не виновата. Вот только поверить она в это не может.  
  


***

  
  
      Этим утром Бетти поджидает Джагхеда у шкафчиков до начала занятий и обнимает его так крепко, как только может.  
  
      — Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но что такое, Би? — спрашивает Джагхед, гладя ее по спине.  
  
      — Просто я тебя долго не видела, — бурчит Бетти в его плечо.  
  
      — Мои солнышки, — слышит она вдруг голос Арчи позади себя. Он целует Джагхеда в губы, а Бетти в шею. Она отстраняется от Джагхеда, чтобы прижаться к Арчи.  
  
      Он обнимает ее в ответ и ничего не спрашивает, заводя разговор с их парнем о Фортнайт.  
  
      В конце концов они отправляются в класс, и Бетти идет между ними, взяв обоих за руки.  
  
      — Джоунс, — выпаливает Шерил, как обычно появляясь из ниоткуда. — Вот информация о программе для студентов-отличников Северо-Западного Университета — лично от моего отца.  
  
      — Оу, — отвечает Джагхед, принимая папку с документами, — спасибо, Шерил.  
  
      Шерил смеряет их своим обычным супер-осуждающим взглядом в ответ и исчезает. Они вроде бы должны разойтись по классам, но никто не двигается, потому что Бетти смотрит на папку в руках Джагхеда не отрывая взгляда.  
  
      — Я не знала, что ты собираешься в Северо-Западный, — просто говорит она.  
  
      Джагхед и Арчи переглядываются. Бетти поднимает взгляд на Арчи, как будто тот должен все объяснить.  
      — А ты знал? — спрашивает она.  
  
      — Ну… — начинает он, смотря между парнем и девушкой и явно разрываясь, — да, я знал.  
  
      — Слушай, Бетс, — открывает рот Джагхед, но Бетти его перебивает.  
      — Это не так уж и важно, да? Пустяки. Вот только Арчи знает, и Вероника, видимо, тоже, и все вот эти сделки с  _Блоссомами_ об информации, и…  
  
      — Бетти…  
  
      — А мне вот просто не нужно знать, так? — Бетти повышает голос, заглушая вяк Арчи. Люди начинают оборачиваться, — Я твоя девушка, но Шерил о твоих северо-западных мечтах узнала раньше меня. Прекрасно. Замечательно, — подчеркивает она в конце своей вспышки, закатив глаза, и уносится в класс. Арчи и Джагхед даже не пытаются ее остановить.  
  
      Как только она добирается до класса французского, то пишет Веронике сообщение о том, чего она боится, но одновременно очень хочет знать.  
  
       **Бетти: Ты знала, что Джагхед поступает в Северо-Западный???  
  
      Ви: Да, но это правда не так уж и важно Бетти :-( Он еще не до конца уверен ты же знаешь**  
  
      Бетти прикусывает язык, чтобы не зареветь, потому что раз Вероника знает о ссоре, то Арчи и Джагхед рассказали ей об этом за спиной Бетти в каком-то секретном чате, где они, видимо, обсуждали и заявление Джагхеда в Северо-Западный.  
  
      Она заставляет себя перестать думать об этом до конца школьного дня, не позволяя себе и мысли о своих партнерах. Когда же она добирается домой, то понимает, что у нее начались месячные, а значит она ПМСила все это время. Ей становится дурно. То, что она не может контролировать свои эмоции, пугает ее.  
  
      Она чувствует себя одинокой и потерянной, будто ее запихнули в темную комнату с повязкой на глазах и связанными за спиной руками и дали час на то, чтобы найти выход.  
  


***

  
  
      — А затем Муз говорит мне, что он не гей. После всего этого! Я сначала подумал, что услышал не то, но… Бетти? Бетти, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — спрашивает Кевин.  
  
      Бетти наконец отрывает взгляд от окна Келлеров.  
      — Конечно, Кев. Муз отрицает то, что ему нравятся парни.  
  
      Кевин выдавливает улыбку и кладет на место ручку, которой махал.  
      — Все в порядке? Ты всю неделю какая-то странная. И ты с нами не обедала.  
  
      Бетти вздыхает и кладет голову на скрещенные руки.  
      — Потому что с тобой сидели Арчи, Вероника и Джагхед.  
  
      — Ой-ей, — восклицает Кевин, и в его голосе слышна настоящая тревога, хотя он и пытается ее не показывать. Бетти решает, что не заслуживает такого друга. — Проблемы в полиаморном раю?  
  
      Бетти резко вдыхает, не зная, доверять ли Кевину. В конце концов, он близок со всеми четырьмя. Правда, Бетти знает, что хотя он и любит потрепаться, но ее никогда не предаст.  
  
      — Мы, вроде… поссорились, наверно, — как только Бетти говорит это вслух, то понимает, что раньше с ними такого не случалось. Были, конечно, несогласия и споры, но все решалось спустя пару минут, когда кто-то из них становился посредником.  
  
      Кевин кладет руку на ее ладони и понимающе кивает.  
  
      — Я с ними два дня не разговаривала.  
  
      Кевин искренне удивлен.  
      — Два дня? Серьезно? Я думал, что вас четверых вообще друг от друга не отлепишь.  
  
      Бетти стонет.  
      — Да знаю я, Кев. Два дня, а по ощущениям будто две недели.  
  
      — И ты даже не пыталась с ними поговорить?  
  
      Бетти покачала головой.  
      — Арчи отправил пару сообщений в групповой чат, но никто не ответил.  
  
      — Знаешь, я вдруг понял, что Джагхеда не было на ланче, а Вероника и Арчи были довольно тихими.  
  
      Это удивляет Бетти. Она, конечно, была обижена на своих партнеров (и на себя), но она никогда бы не подумала, что это как-то коснется отношений между другими тремя.  
  
      — Блять, — роняет Бетти, снова опуская голову, — что же я натворила?  
  
      — Я уверен, что не все так серьезно. Тебе просто надо поговорить с ними, и вы все решите.  
  
      — Ты прав, но… я не знаю. Я вела себя как ребенок. Мне очень стыдно.  
  
      Кевин гладит ее по спине.  
      — Все будет хорошо, Бетти. Обещаю.  
  
      Бетти возвращается домой после того, как они с Кевином заканчивают проект по французскому. Дома пахнет маминой выпечкой, а ее сестра в хорошем настроение, поэтому Бетти чувствует себя немного лучше, хотя бы на короткое время. Она кидает рюкзак рядом с рабочим столом, но тут замечает кое-что в окне.  
  
      На окне Арчи приклеен листок с надписью « _Бетти, поговори с нами_ ». Бетти узнает наклонный почерк Вероники.  
  
      Бетти хочется плакать, и она сразу же задергивает шторы.  
  
      Когда она открывает шкафчик утром пятницы, то видит сложенную бумажку между учебниками математики и биологии. Она открывает ее: « _Дорогая Бетти_ » — и тут же узнает почерк Джагхеда. Дальше там говорится об извинении ее парня, но она никак не может понять, сколько времени оно сидело на дне ее шкафчика.  
  
      Она практически не обращает внимания на уроках, думая лишь о своих партнерах. Она знает, что ей нужно поговорить с ними. Но она без понятия как.  
  


***

  
  
      Этой ночью Бетти смотрит « _Мамма Mia_!» и ест сырое тесто для печенья. Футбольный матч на этой неделе отменили из-за грозы, так что она наслаждалась отдыхом от Речных Лисичек, пытаясь игнорировать то, насколько она одинока. Ее родители — на ужине с бизнес партнерами, Полли с Джейсоном, Кевин с Музом, несмотря на внутреннюю гомофобию последнего. Она понимает: вот что получается, когда встречаешься с тремя лучшими друзьями, а потом ссоришься с ними.  
  
      На улице раздается гром, да такой, что трясется весь дом, и Бетти, даже в детстве не боявшаяся грозы, но все равно подпрыгивает от громкого звука.  
  
      Раздавшийся сразу после этого стук в дверь пугает ее еще больше.  
  
      Она берет себя в руки, откладывает упаковку с тестом и идет открывать дверь.  
  
      За порогом стоит Арчи Эндрюс, и с его волос капает вода, а серая футболка прилипла к торсу.  
  
      — Арчи? — Бетти немного в шоке. Вдалеке хлопает дверь машины, и к ее крыльцу также подходят Джагхед и Вероника, менее промокшие, потому что с зонтом. — Ребят, что вы тут делаете? — спрашивает она, распахивая дверь, чтобы пропустить их внутрь.  
  
      — Нам надо было увидеть тебя, — отвечает Вероника.  
  
      — Мы попытались дать тебе время, но…  
  
      — Мы не могли позволить тебе отдалиться от нас, Бетти, — завершает Джагхед.  
  
      Она смотрит на них, и ей хочется плакать.  
  
      — Мы тебя любим, — заявляет Вероника, делая шаг вперед, чтобы обнять Бетти и страстно ее поцеловать. Бетти слишком шокирована, чтобы нормально среагировать. — И мне уже все равно, злишься ты или нет. Мы всегда со всем разбирались вместе, и этот раз тоже ничем не будет отличаться.  
  
      — Я просто… — начинает Бетти, но Джагхед прерывает ее поцелуем.  
  
      — Эй, я тоже хочу, — жалуется Арчи, двигаясь ближе.  
  
      — Арч… — пытается сказать Бетти, но он кладет ей на талию сильную руку и, как любит выражаться Джагхед, целует ее всем телом. Он ее даже приподнимает.  
  
      Бетти пытается отдышаться, но не может перестать хихикать.  
      — Арчи, ты же насквозь мокрый!  
  
      — Мне просто показалось, что я тебя вечность не целовал, — с ухмылкой отвечает тот.  
  
      У Бетти тяжело на сердце, и она краснеет от стыда.  
      — Мне так жаль, ребят. Джаг, я не сразу увидела твою записку. У меня было плохое настроение всю неделю, и я сорвалась на вас, а потом все пошло не в ту степь.  
  
      — Нет, Бетти, я должен был рассказать тебе о Северо-Западном, — настаивает Джагхед. — Я не хотел отталкивать тебя, правда.  
  
      — Я верю, — улыбается ему Бетти.  
  
      — Это не так важно, — мягко говорит Вероника и берет Бетти и Джагхеда за руки. — Важно лишь то, что мы все тут сейчас. Вместе.  
  
      — Ну и еще то, что с Арчи воды накапало на паркетный пол моей матери, — добавляет Бетти.  
  
      Арчи смеется, оглядывая себя.  
      — Мне просто не терпелось увидеть тебя, Беттс, — признаётся он, наклоняясь, чтобы снова поцеловать ее.  
  
      — Моя очередь! — выпаливает Джагхед, когда они заканчивают. Арчи поворачивается к нему и страстно целует.  
  
      — Кажется, я и тебя вечность не целовал, — бормочет он в губы их парня.  
  
      — Что произошло, пока меня не было? Кевин сказал, что Джагхед не обедал с вами несколько дней, — спрашивает Бетти, пока они поднимаются наверх за полотенцем для Арчи.  
  
      — Ну… я так-то сорвался на Джага и сказал, что он во всем виноват, — признался Арчи, краснея.  
  
      — Но я его простил, — добавил Джагхед.  
  
      — И тебя мы тоже прощаем, Би, — договаривает Вероника. — Как и всегда.  
  
      — Правда, извините меня, ребят.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Беттс, — настаивает Арчи, обнимая ее со спины.  
  
      — Спасибо, Арчи, но я уже достаточно промокла, — смеется Бетти, вырываясь из его мокрых объятий. Она заглядывает в ванную, чтобы забрать полотенце, и думает, что все равно скоро вещи стирать придется.  
  
      — Арчи поцеловал тебя всего дважды, а ты уже течешь? Да ты правда по нам скучала, детка, — шутит Джагхед, Бетти закатывает глаза, а Арчи смеется.  
  
      — Я достану сухие вещи, — говорит она, пока Арчи вытирает волосы. Она открывает дверь в комнату, и за ней следуют остальные.  
  
      Вероника заваливается на кровать Бетти, Джагхед садится за стол, широко расставляя ноги. Вероника ненавидит признаваться себе в том, что на самом деле это выглядит очень привлекательно. Арчи стягивает с себя мокрую футболку. Бетти безумно любит то, что они выглядят в ее спальне так, будто они на своем месте.  
  
      Она копается в шкафу, доставая футболку Джагхеда, которую она присвоила очень давно, и самые большие шорты.  
  
      — Можешь кинуть вещи в стирку. Я тебе потом их отдам, — говорит Бетти, передавая Арчи сухие вещи и усаживаясь на кровать рядом с их девушкой.  
  
      Джагхед хрюкает от смеха.  
      — Я тебя умоляю, мы же знаем, что вещи ты назад не получишь.  
  
      Вероника смеется, и Арчи улыбается.  
      — И не говори, — добавляет он, расстегивая штаны.  
  
      Как только Арчи переодевается в сухие и теплые вещи, он запрыгивает на кровать Бетти рядом с Вероникой и мягко целует ее в шею. Бетти лежит с другой стороны от Вероники. Она протягивает руки к Джагхеду.  
  
      — Джагги, иди сюда, — мурчит она.  
  
      Тот поднимается и потягивается, будто ему очень сложно, но потом говорит: «все ради тебя» — и запрыгивает на кровать справа от Арчи.  
  
      — Я скучала по этому, — заявляет Вероника с закрытыми глазами и небольшой улыбкой.  
  
      — И я, — соглашается Бетти, подпирая голову рукой, чтобы посмотреть на них.  
  
      — Итак, раз матч отменили… — начинает Арчи, — то сегодня вечер свиданий?  
  
      — Это значит, что завтра мы можем накуриться и потрахаться? — в ту же секунду воодушевляется Джагхед, и Вероника хихикает.  
  
      Бетти улыбается:  
      — Давайте пока думать только о сегодняшнем дне.  
  
      Джагхед кивает.  
      — Ну ладно, тогда мне кажется, что я видел внизу тесто для печенья.  
  
      — А еще там идет « _Мамма Mia!_ », — добавляет Вероника.  
  
      — Кто добежит последним, тот будет спать на краю! — вопит Арчи, подрываясь и сбегая по лестнице. Джагхед не отстает от него, крича: «Я такого не допущу, Эндрюс!»  
  
      — Они же знают, что только они двое любят спать в середине, да? — протягивает Вероника.  
  
      Бетти смеется так сильно, что уже и не помнит, каково было обижаться.


End file.
